The Family of Inventor
by StolltheFox
Summary: This story is about the life of Princess Sally Alicia Prower and My Oc Stoll the Fox aka Dylon S Prower


Welcome to the Story'

Inventor Family: Sally Acorn and Stoll the Kitsune

Sally, Nicole, Tails, Rosemary, Amadeus, Alicia, Max, Bunnie, and Antoine. Belong to SEGA and Archie Comics

Also I took inspiration of Jayfoxfire's Sonic's Family Epidose 4 and the Beginning of 5

Stoll the Kitsune is mine- Dylon Shaun ''Stoll" Prower is my OC

Vincent Maximillian Prower and Estella Miley Prower are mine to

Also Cream is mention she belong to SEGA and Archie Comics; Also Jacques and Belle are inspired of the future children of Bunnie "Rabbot" and Antoine D'Coolette

Same thing with doctor quack belongs to Archie Comics

Luna and The Paramedic in Chap 2 are mine

Stoll: Sally what's up?

Sally: I keep getting sick.

Stoll: When?

Sally: After I eat why?

Stoll: I'll set an appointment for

Sally: You think I'm pregnant

2 days later

Stoll: Come on Sally

Sally: I'm coming

They get into the car a 2010 Lexus LFA

20 minutes later

Dr. Quack: Sally Prower

Stoll: You can do it; I'll stay out here

Sally: You sure

Stoll: I want the doctors to do their work

Sally follows Dr. Quack into a room

Stoll: Are you okay Sally

Sally: Yes

Dr. Quack: Sally, this Luna she's going to do you ultrasound and be Nurse for the baby

Luna: So are we ready

Sally: Yes, I'm ready Luna

Luna: Mrs. Prower may I please ask you to lift up your shirt to expose you belly

Sally Lifts her shirt

Sally: Sure

Luna: Ready

Luna applies the jelly on Sally's Stomach and puts the wand over

Sally: That is really cold

Luna: Congrats your having twins

Sally: OMG, I'm going have two little angels

Goes to the waiting room (Sally goes and is going to get Stoll.

Who was on his computer either coding, ordering car parts or doing working on stuff?

Dr. Quack: Dylon

Stoll: Yes, What's wrong with Sally

: your wife has some news

Sally: Your going to be a father to twins.

Stoll: What, Yes, I'm happy were going to make a wonderful family together.

Few Days Before Christmas

At Stoll's Parents House (The Council of Acorn Judge/ Activist Rosemary Prower; Stoll and Tails' Mother and General Amadeus Prower of the royal army of the acorn kingdom; Stoll and Tails' Father).

Stoll: Mom, Dad this is our present to you

(Sally hands them the present)

Rosemary: What is it

Stoll: Open it and find out for you self

(Rosemary opens the box)

Amadeus: Son, it's just a piece of paper

Sally Laughs

Sally: Read it

Rosemary open the paper for Amadeus to read it.

Amadeus:

Dear, Mom and Dad

I'm proud to say that both of you will be grandparents to two little angels soon

Love, Dylon and Sally

Both (Rosemary and Amadeus) Scream Yee

Both (Sally and Stoll) Laugh

Stoll: Yes

Rosemary goes around and hugs Dylon

Amadeus: This is the best news we have heard all day, Congrats Son

Stoll: Thanks dad, we have more gifts to hand out

Rosemary (While Rubbing Sally Stomach) Thanks guys, but I'm sure they will not be as exciting as these two little gifts (Talking about Her unborn grandchildren in her beautiful daughter-in-law)

Telling People

Telling (Bunnie and Antoine D'Coolette)

Sally: we're having twins too Bunnie

Bunnie: You hear that (Twan) Jacques and Belle are having friends to play with

Antoine: Yeah, what are their genders

Stoll: We are going be surprised when their born

Telling (Telling Miles "Tails" Prower)

Stoll: Little Brother, you're going to be an Uncle to twins.

Tails: Really, Me and Cream are engaged

Stoll: Way to go little bro, just don't make the wedding close to their due dates.

9 Months Later

Sally: Do you think I'm fat

Stoll: No, Sally you carry our kid which are two twins

Sally: Yeah stay positive I'm going to take a nap

Stoll: I'm going fix the car up after I put the car seats in the Evo

2 hours later

Sally: No my water broke (painful contraction) Nicole

Nicole: Yes Sally

Sally: Call Stoll for me I think I'm in labor

In the Garage (Taking a shower to get the grease off)

Peregrine: Sir, Nicole needs to talk

Stoll: But her on the speakers

Nicole: Stoll can you hear me

Stoll: Yes, Nicole what's up

Nicole: Sally is in labor

Stoll: Tell her to get bags and I'll be in the house in five to ten minutes

Nicole: She is in pain from more contractions

Stoll: Peregrine, Speed Dry Mode

Peregrine: Okay Sir

Stoll get the car keys for the Mitsubishi Evolution FQ-400

Stoll: Here sally the door is open I'll help you and also, I had Peregrine send and inform our friends and family

Goes to the Hospital

Bunnie is rocking a double stroller with Jacques and Belle in it.

Tails: What's taking so long

Bunnie: I takes to give natural birth especially with twins

Tails: I'm a dude how would I know.

The Twins are Born

Stoll: Honey you did I'm so proud of you.

Luna: There a boy and a little girl

Luna hands the baby girl kitsune to Sally and the Chipmunk baby boy to Stoll

Sally: Honey she looks just you

Stoll: Yeah, he looks just you as well

Luna: What are their names

Stoll: Sal what's her name

Sally: Estella Miley, she looks like she has star and I sure her uncle would be honored by her middle name, what about my little son

Stoll: I'm thinking Vincent, Vin or Vinny for short (VIN) and for his middle name Maximillian

Sally: After, my dad

Stoll: Yeah but to Estella and Vincent that there Grandfather

Luna: It's a boy and girl

All in the waiting room- Gasp

Rosemary: Can I see my little angels

Rosemary and Amadeus walk in

Rosemary: There cute

Amadeus: Look like will follow tradition

Stoll: I know their kids of royal descents because of their mother, but not soldier or judge/ activist

Sally's mom and dad come in (Queen Alicia and King Maximillian Acorn

Queen Alicia: We came as soon as Peregrine notified us. My grandchildren are so cute

Sally: Mother and Daddy

King Max: My their so cute they look just like their parents

Queen Alicia: Yeah, the girl looks just like her father and the boy looks likes her mother

All of there friends and family come in

Bunnie: What's their names Sallygirl

Stoll: The Boy's name is a Vincent Maximillian Prower

Sally: The Girl's name is Estella Miley Prower

Rosemary: Those are great names

King Max: After me

Stoll: My idea however, Miley was Sally's idea

Sally: It was my idea since I thought of names to name a though it should be Miles or Miley after their Uncle Tails

Tails: I'm Honored you guy's thanks sally you the best sister-in-law, because you my only one

Sally: That was so nice of you Tails you the best brother-in-law ever.

End of Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy the story I'll add the second part by next week.


End file.
